<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Nude by Shtwriter_yup_datsme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028267">Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Nude</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtwriter_yup_datsme/pseuds/Shtwriter_yup_datsme'>Shtwriter_yup_datsme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shameless Supernatural Smut [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Sam Winchester, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge Sex, Sam Winchester Loves Gabriel, Smut, Spitroasting, Top Gabriel/Bottom Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtwriter_yup_datsme/pseuds/Shtwriter_yup_datsme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is willing to let Sam, Gabriel and Dean go..for a price</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shameless Supernatural Smut [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Nude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is super weird (lol) but kinda hot</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam never thought he'd find himself in this situation ever..-with Gabriel yeah but not with his evil doppelganger</p><p>Loki had promised to let all of them go if he got a piece of Sam..and Gabe knew exactly what that mean't, <em>Loki wanted to fuck his human</em></p><p>Gabriel immediately said no but Sam didn't, he knew that Loki only wanted to fuck him so that Gabriel would know that he had him first- and he didn't really want to- but he knew it was the only way Loki was going to let them leave alive </p><p>But he had a condition and it was that Gabriel got to fuck him too, so that was the deal Gabe got his ass and Loki could have his mouth </p><p>So that's how he found himself naked and spread out on Loki's expensive white couch, half on his side- his back against the back of the couch as both men on either side of him </p><p>Gabriel had Sam's leg over his shoulder as he gently fucked into him and on the other side Sam was sucking Loki's cock </p><p>He tried to focus more on Gabriel but he couldn't help how good the both of them were making him feel, he moaned around Loki's length as he rubbed his cock jerking himself in time with Gabriel's experienced thrusts </p><p>Loki chuckled "I think he likes me better," He said shoving his cock further down Sam's throat as he tucked a strand of stray hair behind Sam's ear "Is that right?- you love my cock"</p><p>Gabriel rolled his eyes and ignored Loki but he did give an extra hard thrust hitting Sam's prostate dead on making Sam yelp loudly around Loki </p><p>Sam smiled inwardly at Gabriel, and he clearly showed Loki that he very much enjoyed it, Gabriel sped up making Sam take more of Loki's length, Sam groaned- he couldn't help it, fisting his cock in time with Gabriel and Loki's thrusts </p><p>Loki's dick slipped out from his mouth and the god came on his face, coating Sam's lips white with his release "Fuck Gabriel- yes!" He clenched down on Gabriel's cock as he came </p><p>Sam sucked in his lower lip catching some of Loki's cum but he didn't really care, he let his head fall back as Gabe pumped his release into him- filling him up <em>oh so perfectly </em></p><p>The archangel groaned as he pulled out and snapped on a pair of shorts, he looked up at Loki "A deal is a deal" </p><p>Loki shook his head "..Mm- I don't think so" He snapped his fingers and he was in Gabriel's position between Sam's legs, Gabe was kneeling on floor and before Sam knew it he was full of cock again just not the one he wanted</p><p>"Loki- what are you doing?!" </p><p>Sam was pained, his hole was tired and he barley had anytime to re- charge, but his cock was somehow interested again probably because of the god but he could only let out pained grunts as he was used mercilessly </p><p>"Loki stop you're hurting him!" </p><p>The god snickered evilly "Oh believe me this is nothing if not pleasure"</p><p>Sam whimpered "Gabriel I'm gonna-..I don't want to" Gabriel nodded "It's okay Sammy I know you can't help it just focus on me okay?" </p><p>Gabriel huffed in annoyance, because he knew he couldn't do anything thing, so he shot daggers through his eyes at Loki "-Don't come inside him" </p><p>Loki looked bored "Whatever"</p><p>Gabe bent down and kissed Sam to take focus off of Loki, Sam closed his eyes and kissed back and he tried his best to do what Gabriel said </p><p>He felt a hand wrap around his cock and he prayed it wasn't Loki's "..It's okay it's me Sammy" Gabriel assured him and Sam relaxed again </p><p>Loki rolled his eyes at the two and thrust hard, he was nearing his own orgasam again though he wasn't very interested in it he was really just trying to get a rise out of his enemy </p><p>Loki's pace sped breaking Sam and Gabe's kiss "Gabe- Gabe- Gabe" Sam repeated over and over as Loki pushed him over the edge </p><p>Gabriel tried to ignore Loki and keep his eyes on Sam, he stopped jerking Sam's cock and instead wrapped his lips around Sam's length</p><p>Sam nodded with approval and pushed Gabriel's head further down as he finally came with a strained grunt "mm..Gabe" He sighed contently, Loki was still thrusting into him though now it was a little slower since he was close </p><p>"Don't do it Loki" Gabriel warned and the god rolled his eyes and pulled out jerking himself off on top of Sam "Don't get your panties in a twist" He moaned finally finished, he snapped his fingers and he was dressed in a robe "You two can go"</p><p>~</p><p>Gabriel knocked on Sam's bedroom door, opening the door he found Sam reading Game of Thrones on his bed "Hey, you okay?" </p><p>The trip back to the bunker was a little awkward- especially when Sam and Gabriel had to come up with a lie to get Dean to stop asking questions about what happened </p><p>Sam folded the corner of the page he was reading and closed the book "Yeah..-..I am a little sore though"</p><p>Gabe winced "Sorry you had to do that" Sam gave a light shrug "It's okay..I didn't really mind-..I just didn't imagine the first time we had sex you and your doppelganger would be spitroasting me" </p><p>Gabriel paused "First time?" Sam flushed "Yeah well I thought.." Gabriel smiled sheepishly "I didn't think it'd be like that either" He sat down next to Sam "..I don't feel like sleeping alone tonight- you up for cuddling and watching cheesy rom coms?"</p><p>Sam took a moment before nodding happily "..Yeah- I'd like that..cuddling" </p><p>-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments make me smile</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>